A por unos helados
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Al fin estaban saliendo y que mejor manera de hacerlo que yendo por unos helados!


**Notas: los personajes de Undertale no me pertenecen, son obras de su creador.**

 **Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) Royal guards**

 **A por unos helados!**

Con los nervios a flor de piel y aun si poder creerse que lo que estaba ocurriendo era una realidad y no un sueño, disfrutaba del frio postre en compañía de a quien más adoraba.

_Te gustan? Nada mejor que un helado para un día tan caluroso, no lo crees…?-comento su acompañante, aun sin colocarse su armadura luego del encuentro con aquel humano.

El otro solo se sonrojo luchando por no atragantarse ante semejante vista con su helado. Sería posible que el mayor lo hiciera a propósito?

_s-si…tienes razón bro…-balbuceo algo acalorado por la vista y tratando de no ponerse demasiado nervioso.

A pesar de haber sido sincero y logrado confesarse, cierta timidez y nerviosismo aun seguía presente en el. No quería arruinarlo todo o parecer un tonto.

Su compañero por otra parte notaba su actuar tan raro, aunque lo consideraba algo lindo. Realmente no era un experto en relaciones, pero deseaba que esto funcionara y para ello, haría hasta lo imposible por hacerlo sentir feliz.

A diferencia del otro, no era tan tímido y llegaría a ser muy directo, para así evitar los malos entendidos y más dudas en su ahora pareja romántica.

_oye…te sientes bien?

_s-si! Eh! Porque lo dices…?-desvía la mirada tratando de concentrarse en su helado, aunque sus ojos y mejillas lo traicionaran.

_Tu cara está muy roja….-comenta algo preocupado, tocando su frente con cierta dificulta debido al casco.-no será que…tienes calor…?-sugirió mirándolo con expresión divertida.

Por alguna razón, en serio quería lograr que se quitara la armadura.

El menor por otra parte, sentía que estallaría en cualquier momento. La forma en que los músculos del mayor le exigían que lo mirara, que lo tocaran, incluso el tono sensual con el cual le hablaba y rozaba su piel, aunque solo fuera en el rostro lo estremecía.

Sentía calor, pero estaba seguro que el estar en Hotland no era precisamente la razón.

Desvió sus pensamientos riendo nervioso en lo que lamia su helado.

_q-que dices? Claro que no! Es más bro! C-creo que tengo frio, q-quizás debas colocarte la armadura! D-digo! Ya sabes! No es bueno enfermarse y todo eso y….!-siguió balbuceando apresuradamente sin darse cuenta que se había ensuciado un poco la cara con el helado.

Su colega sabía que ese era el momento para dar un paso más entre ambos.

Sin pensarlo mucho y tomándolo con suavidad del mentón, acerco su rostro a su compañero, probando sus labios con suavidad y lentitud. La sensación era deliciosa y dulce, y no precisamente por el postre que compartían.

El momento fue tan eterno como fugaz, donde una sensación de felicidad que no conocían los invadió a ambos, olvidándose del mundo.

_lamento interrumpirte pero…tenias algo en los labios…-susurro el mayor al separarse, relamiéndose sensualmente los labios, como deseando jamás olvidar aquel sabor.

Su pareja simplemente no sabía que decir, aun flotando por sensaciones que estremecían su cuerpo y rojo a más no poder, incluso incapaz de poder sostener lo que quedaba de su helado, el cual yacía pulverizado en medio de ambos.

_y-yo…g-gracias…-murmuro con timidez mientras recobraba el sentido y trataba de limpiar un poco.- ahh! P-perdón! Yo lo limpio…!...aunque la armadura….m-me iré a cambiarme!

El otro rio ayudándolo.

_descuida!...esto fue mi culpa….tomaremos otro helado mas…-respondió mirándolo a los ojos de una manera que lo hacía temblar-…quiero repetir probarlo como hace rato de nuevo…que dices?

_s-si!-respondió, sin siquiera pensarlo. El también quería otro beso.

De hecho, si lo pensaba, acababa de perder su primer beso y con quien le gustaba! Con solo tenerlo en cuenta, su cara era un tomate.

_...y sobre tu armadura….-deslizo sus dedos sobre el torso, aun cubierto de su pareja-….yo personalmente te ayudare con ella...-sentencio con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, que simplemente derritió las piernas del menor.-si estás de acuerdo, claro…

_m-me encantaría bro…-asintió con una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa; en lo que el otro iba por un par de helados mas.

Algo le decía que muy pronto perdería algo más que un simple beso, pero…si era con él, no le importaba.

Lo mira casi jadeando al ver la lengua experta de su pareja sobre aquella paleta.

Es más…podría decir que lo ansiaba más que nada en el mundo.

Aquel humano…si lo llegaban a ver de nuevo, no dudarían en agradecerle el enorme favor de haberlos unido.

 **Fin**

 **Notas finales: hola! Vine a colaborar con un fic de esta bonita pareja! No se ustedes, pero este par me encanto desde que aparecieron en el juego! Son muy monos! Lástima que no tuvieran nombres reales TwT merecen más tiempo en cámara!**

 **Sobre la edad, lo hice por los números. El royal guard 01 es menor al royal guard 02. Además de que, por dato curioso, el menor luce como algo similar a un conejo y el mayor como…un dragón quizás? xD que opinan?**

 **Review?**


End file.
